


Group therapy

by Itsmehades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, But an avengers fic, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Vision, Self-Esteem Issues, The Avengers Need a Hug, Therapy, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Vision (Marvel) Feels, Vision Needs A Hug, Vision centric, Vision isn’t innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmehades/pseuds/Itsmehades
Summary: Tony Stark has a brilliant idea. Group therapy! After Thanos things have been hard but Tony thinks he can change that. They take a deep dive into the past and see what they’ve done wrong...





	Group therapy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I’m a huge Vision stan and thought this was a good idea. It’s not going to be 100% about vision but he’s going to be a big part of this. If that isn’t your thing don’t read this. Also I know this first chapter is short, I’m sorry I promise the next chapter will be longer I just needed a setup for it. This is my first fic so please be kind! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

“Group therapy!” Tony said happily. The rest of the avengers stared at him in confusion and shock.  
“What do you mean?” Steve replied from the couch.  
“Exactly what I said! Group therapy! After Thanos we all need this!”  
“What?”  
“No!”  
“This is stupid!” A chorus of protests followed his claim. A small voice in the corner of the room made the voices stop and listen.  
“I think he’s right.” Vision said glancing at tony.  
“Okay roboboy, why?” Sam replied from across the room at the kitchen table.  
“Well sam I think that a lot of us were… affected by Thanos. A few of us died and the ones who didn’t had loved ones that died. That can’t be easy for anyone. And with being avengers we go through something and are supposed to immediately get over it, but that’s not realistic. I think this will help us a great deal actually.”  
“Yeah okay could have just said ‘it’s hard to get over death.’” Sam laughed  
“Sorry” vision said shrinking back into his corner.  
“Well then it’s settled!” Tony said walking to the door and opening it. “Let’s go!”  
“Wait right now?!” Natasha said from her chair right next to vision.  
“Yes right now! Time is of the essence!”  
“Time is technically a societal construct.” Vision piped up.  
“Okay Edgar Allen Poe lets go get that therapy!”  
“Edgar Allen Poe never said that”  
“Vision is swEAR-“


End file.
